


i wanna ruin our friendship (we should be lovers instead)

by Prettything_uglylie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Bill Denbrough, Light Sadism, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Stanley Uris, bottom bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: Bill's hair is wrapped in his fist and Stan's pissed.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	i wanna ruin our friendship (we should be lovers instead)

**Author's Note:**

> In the cases of these two, I uh barely write for them anymore but this has been in my drafts for a while and I wanted to share! I hope you like it!

Bill's hair is wrapped in his fist and Stan's pissed. 

They have a small number of rules, not too strict but Stan is fond of them: they add structure where structure should be and put firm rules in place with their dynamic. On the level that Stan craves to have control and to use it as he pleases, he acknowledges very readily that Bill needs to lose his control sometimes. Bill, in their young lives, had been forced into a point of charge from everyone around him whether it be his own parents after the birth of Georgie, pushing him into a parental role for the young boy in their own negligence, or even, their own Loser's Club, dictating him to be their leader when, in his wide broken blue eyes, Stanley could see how Bill feared to be in charge of their lives, especially after the loss of Georgie. 

Stanley, however, appreciated the control he was given as not only was it a great point of trust but it was also a kind switch up that he needs - Stan was born into a family not completely broken like Bill's but not quite good either, a religion that he had a more than complicated relationship with and this body that often refused to work, especially after both the OCD and depression diagnoses that he had received that his parents had insisted would be okay. On his way home from the psychologist, Donald Uris had asked his son if he was trying to shame them. 

Stanley was given very little control in his life, he realizes in moments like this, even to the point of seeking out relationships like that as he had begun to seek out friendships were the choice was majorly on the other person. Richie, his best friend who he loved a lot, was an unfortunate example without meaning to be but some of Richie's choices had led him to the best things in his life and he knows that if he were to tell Richie to stop, he would and be confused as to how blind he was. But Richie has shown him more good than bad; see: introducing him to Bill Denbrough. 

Bill Denbrough who, despite the simplicity of their rules, is not following their rules. With the affinity, he had always had to Bill, one of the first rules he had insisted on was that Bill does not block his face or muffle the moans he makes in anyways - had remembered a time when he was younger and just starting to learn of his body and sexuality, where he pictured Bill making a little noise as he slides into him and it had made him cum hard.

But Bill was breaking that rule.

He could see it in the rigidity of his spine, the clench of his jaw around the fabrics of their pillows - Stan had been upset about it the first few times he had made the mistake in the middle of the night and touched the wet spot, half-asleep, but he supposes it is something he has grown used to and almost to care for. _Almost_. - and the slight arch of his neck. 

Stan wants to dig his teeth into the pale skin of the nape of his neck. Wants to consume him in the way known to be common amongst predator animals and wants to feel Bill want it. And he thinks Bill does, why else would he have that sweet rouge flush up the ivory skin of his neck? 

Or better yet, why would he be blocking those pretty noises with that pillow? 

"Biiilllll," he chimes, voice a singsong mimicry of the usual tone he carries and he watches Bill's spine tense so much it quivers and it hits him with a rush of arousal. He thrusts in once more, forcefully as though getting his point across or saying _look at you, i'm so fond of you i want to tear you apart then put you back together in my arms while you feel safe trusting me._

Bill's spine stiffens even more and Stan is proved correct: Bill knows he is breaking the rules. It makes him hungry, makes him want to bite into Bill's shoulder or dig his hands into the thin ivory skin of Bill's wrists and tear him apart though he does not break the rules often, not on purpose but he enjoys these little slights, the little digs at his dominance and where he can force Bill to bend to his will. 

All with his consent, of course. 

"Bill." 

"Ye-yeah?" 

"Yeah," he brushes a hand down Bill's back with a confident stroke and then, he softly asks, "You know what you were doing, don't you?" 

Bill removes his head from the pillow and lifts it just enough for Stan to spot the line of saliva between the fabric of their pillowcase to Bill's mouth before it snaps back against Bill's chin; Stan wants to find a part of himself that is disgusted and he is sure it is disgusting to a part of his mind, but he cannot find it. Instead, he finds it erotic to the point where he wants to slam so deep inside of Bill until Bill can only feel him. "So-sorry, Stan." 

The slap is firm and causes a flush of red to spread over the pale skin over his boyfriend's ass and Bill moans so loud that Stan has to bite his lips to keep from groaning out his approval for the reaction and Stan clutches a hand around Bill's throat to pull him back up so his back was against Stan's chest. Bill rasps out a moan behind his hand and Stan feels an almost primal instinct to choke him to the brink of consciousness but he wrangles it in in order to help his sweet boy be better. 

"What's my name?" 

He knows the creation of the phrase is too cliche and very taboo and that if Richie heard about him saying that, he would make fun of him until the day he dies but the power in the phrase rings through him and makes him almost dizzy with it. 

"...Daddy." 

Stan groans despite his attempt at restraint but Bill seems to appreciate because at his small groan, Bill's back arches again and Bill murmurs a lengthy, breathy moan from beneath his palm and Stan is more infatuated by Bill than he ever could have been. It's bizarre in a way, Stan thinks, as he had never thought he could get more infatuated by the Losers' de facto leader. 

His hand is almost gentle when he pulls the hair back from his ear to murmur clearly into the ear, his voice is a whisper but it seems enough to make a shudder run through the course of his spine, "Good boy." 

Bill's hips grind back into Stan's cock where it fills him and he wants to see the way that Bill's rim stretches around the thickness of his cock entering the slightly older boy. 

His whine is high in his throat and it makes desperation grow harsh in the Jewish boy's chest, certain that he will explode if he doesn't cum soon. His thrust is harsh enough to draw a whine before he hears Bill whimper into the pillow, 

"Suh-St-Stan, can I cum? Please?" 

_Oh, this is going to be fun._

**Author's Note:**

> Can we tell I think Bill is the biggest bottom??? lol   
> I hope you liked this! Kudos and comments are my praise, thank you!


End file.
